Of cold days and piggyback rides
by Crazy Constructeur
Summary: Marinette had always hated the cold. ฅ'ω'ฅ
1. Piggyback ride

Marinette hated cold days, it was in her blood to feel warm, especially when since she lived in a bakery. On a cold day she was most likely to stay in her bed than going to school and see Adrien's handsome face, that's to tell you how much she hated the cold, normally she'd just phone Nathanael (they became friends after she politely declined his confession) and have him take her to school while using him as a snuggle buddy, but unfortunately for her him and his parents were out of town for a week, she could also call Alya but she was asleep at this time (because she lived next to the school she didn't bother to wake up early) and the girl developed a mean streak when she didn't get her beauty sleep.

So she decided to just deal with it and go alone, but it was pretty dangerous since she could fall asleep at any moment, that's why she normally went with someone to make sure she wouldn't fall asleep on the road. She hadn't counted on meeting Adrien on the way, she also hadn't expected a hand to land on her cheek, it wasn't her fault her head leaned to rub against his palm, his hand was just so warm.

Adrien was just walking to school when he spotted Marinette, and since she looked a bit dazed he decided to keep her company it wouldn't do for her to trip and hurt herself, after all they were friends weren't they? As he approached her he called her name several times when she didn't respond he gently gave her a pat on the cheek to wake her up, he hadn't expected her to start rubbing against his palm, and then she fell asleep against his hand, just like that, in the middle of the road, not knowing what to do he looked around trying to find a solution and then looked at the time only to see that they had only 15 minutes to get to school.

He finally decided to improvise and give her a piggyback ride to school, which was surprisingly easy since she didn't weigh a thing. As Adrien entered his class, it was to see the shocked faces of his classmates, he sent a look to Nino that immediately understood and went to sit next to Alya, he installed her on Nino's chair and created a pillow for her with his scarf and laid her head on it while gently brushing the hair of her face.

When Marinette opened her eyes it was to warmth, lights and the gaping faces of her classmates. She didn't think much of it until she realized that most of the stares were sent her way, thinking about it, how did she get to school? The last thing she remembered was seeing Adrien and everything else was just a foggy mess in her head, oh well, the future Marinette could take care of the situation, and since she could feel the warmth practically oozing from this person she decided to go back to sleep. She didn't know that she'd later wake up to catcalls, a winking Alya, Nino sending smirks her way and a blushing Adrien trying to explain the situation. She didn't know all that for now she was warm and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chloe's reaction

Today was a good day for Chloe she had gotten up, wore her new exclusive perfume from Dior's new collection that her papa had gotten for her as a gift. She also wore her lucky charm that Sabrina had assured would make Adrien notice her. Her hopes were pretty high when she went to school. She installed herself comfortably on her chair and told Sabrina to start doing her homework.

After a couple of minutes and still no Adrien she started to feel impatient, Where was he? He normally came a few minutes after her, how would she win him over if her perfume runs out and her charm magic stops working? But it wasn't as if she could run in the streets yelling his name like a mad person so she resigned herself to the wait.

It was ten minutes before class that he entered class, She would have been ecstatic if not for the person on his back snuggling into his neck as she was carried on his back. When Chloe saw who it was her face passed through 3 different emotions, first anger, then disbelief and finally she resorted to gawking at both of them. Suddenly she started to feel a bit lightheaded, the last thing she remembered was Sabrina's horrified expression and then darkness.

The day of the 10th of November would always be remembered as the day Adrien first made a move on Marinette and that the Chloe Bourgeois fainted, in all it was a good day just not for Chloe.


End file.
